Chained Heart
by Tchaifoxky
Summary: Kagome found Kikyo lying on the ground, poisoned. But she was unable to heal her, Inuyasha enraged yells at her. What happens when she bumps into a stranger. And what happens when the stranger tells her that he has the key to healing Kikyo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

 _ **Chained Heart**_

Chapter 1

Kagome was walking through the forest searching for some medicinal herbs, when she happened across Kikyo. Kikyo was lying face down on the ground, her soul collectors circling around her. "Kikyo! What happened?" Kagome exclaimed. "K-Kagome, take me to Inuyasha." Kikyo pleaded. "Of course," with that Kagome put Kikyo arm around her neck, and hauled her to where the group were camping at.

When Inuyasha saw the two girls, "Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then turning to Kagome ,"Kagome what happened!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at that. "I don't know, I just found her on the ground." Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously, he then took Kikyo from Kagome and layed her down, on Kagome's sleeping bag. The rest of the group looked at oddly. "Why is Inuyasha acting so harshly towards Kagome?" Shippo asked Miroku, "I honestly don't know, but hopefully he stops acting like that soon, before he breaks Kagome's heart.

"Kagome! You know the cure right?" Inuyasha barked. "I don't know," "Damn it Kagome! Then find out! She looks poisoned so start there!" Kagome stepped back at Inuyasha's harsh words. "Hurry up Kagome! Kikyo's dying and you're standing there like an idiot!" Kagome then walked over to Kikyo and examined her. She tried different herbs, she even tried to purify it, but to no avail. She looked at Inuyasha, "I can't cure it." Tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

"WHAT! What do you mean you can't cure it! Kagome she's going to die you know that! And you're not even trying! You just want Kikyo dead! I can't believe you Kagome! You disgust me! Get out of my sight Kagome, I don't even want to look at you! JUST GO AWAY!" Kagome stood up, then started to back away, then she ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. A trail of tears followed her.

Inuyasha came out of a daze to hear, "Inuyasha how could you say that! She really was trying to find a way to save Kikyo. How could you say that to her!" Sango yelled at him. "Yeah Inuyasha, why don't you go and think about what you just said, because that was despicable." Miroku said coldly. "Yeah, that was way worse than anything that Naraku would do." Shippo added. Inuyasha getting the hint he went away.

Kagome was still running when she bumped into someone, and was about to fall over when that person caught her. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" it was a deep, handsome, masculine voice who spoke to her. Kagome looked up to see a handsome man, "Hey, are you ok? What happened to make such a beautiful lady cry?" Kagome tried to wipe her tears away she decided that it was pointless. "It's nothing, it doesn't matter." "But it does matter, why would you be crying if it weren't." The man hugged her, Kagome hugged back, she didn't care if he might try to hurt her, she just wanted someone to make her feel better.

After Kagome's tears stopped, the two decided to sit on a log and eat the food that Toge had made before he found her. "My name is Toge, and may I ask yours?" the man told her. He really was handsome; he was just a little older than Kagome, maybe by a year or two. He had tousled dark brown hair and deep dark green eyes. He wore a dark blue kimono, with a sword strapped to his side. "My name is Kagome." "Kagome, that is a beautiful name. Say, Kagome, you look like someone who is quite skilled at archery." "How did you know? But actually I am quite awful at archery." "Well, I could always help you out." "Really? That would be amazing! Thank you!" Kagome's eyes sparkled, she loved archery, but she knew she would never be better than Kikyo. Toge picked up a bow and a pack of arrows and handed them to her. "here, how about you just shoot an arrow so I can see what to teach you?" Kagome shot an arrow. "Very good, but let me help you on the next one." He placed his arms around Kagome to help her with the next one. Little did she know, that someone else was watching the pair.


	2. Chapter 2

**In response to a review someone asked if Toge was Inutaisho brought back to life. Actually it isn't I just took a Japanese name and used it. Sorry for the confusion.**

Chapter 2

"So Kagome, would you mind telling me why… Get down!" He pushed her head down. A chain rushed over her head. "Keep your filthy hands off that girl, demon." "Heh." With that Toge transformed into a monstrous demon, but was slain in an instant. "Are you ok?" the man asked. He had grayish silver hair, with blue eyes. He was probably about the same age as Toge. He wore a light blue kimono, decorated with silver chains. "Something terrible or sad must have happened to you if he was able to trick you." "So would you mind telling me what happened to you?" "Ummm, what is your name?" Kagome asked. "Hmmm? Oh! How rude of me, my name is Chen. And yours?" "Kagome." "Ok Kagome, so what happened to you?"

"Well, you see, I found someone who was poisoned, and I tried to cure them but I couldn't. Then my friend got angry at me and, and" Kagome broke down. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm guessing you're in love with your friend, but he's in love with that person you found poisoned." Kagome looked up, "How did you know that?" "Intuition. Would you mind telling me the symptoms?" "sure," she told him all the symptoms. "Oh, I know that type of poison well. I actually know the cure. But it comes at a price." "I'll do it, whatever it takes! Just heal Kikyo!"

"Are you prepared to give up your own existence?" "What do you mean?" "Well, in order to make the antidote, you need one's very existence." "Might as well." "Are you sure? Are you prepared to give it all away? I mean you have a full life ahead of you." "I have nothing to look forward in it though, besides Inuyasha would be much happier to have Kikyo with him instead of me." "That is very noble of you, trading your own existence for his happiness. Ok, here put these on." He handed her two chain bracelets, and a warrior headpiece.

Inuyasha was just about to head back to the group when he saw Kikyo. She was walking! She was ok! There was no sign of her being poisoned! He ran up to Kikyo. "Kikyo! You shouldn't be walking, you were just poisoned!" "Don't you think its odd Inuyasha? After you yell at Kagome, and she runs away, after a little while, I'm fine? The effects of the poison disappeared immedietley." "What do you mean Kikyo?" "I mean, I think someone used us." With that Kikyo walked away **(in her usual creepy undead manner, jeez I still hate Kikyo. I know she was good at the end, but honestly she kept interfering between Inuyasha and Kagome. Sorry back to the story)** leaving Inuyasha to his confused thoughts.

When he arrived back at the camp his three friends were still glaring at him. "Inuyasha, I think Kagome went and did something." "Yeah, I just saw Kikyo. She seemed as though she wasn't even poisoned at all." "Hopefully we find Kagome soon." Miroku said. "Yeah I'm worried about her." Shippo added. Then something whizzed past their heads.

They all looked around to see where it came from. There was Kagome, dressed like a warrior and aiming an arrow straight at Inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ka-gome?" she didn't waver, the arrow was still aimed right at his heart. "Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha was worried, why was she aiming an arrow at him? "Oh it's hopeless to try to talk to her, she can't hear you." A man stepped out of the shadows. He had grayish silver hair, blue eyes, and red triangles painted underneath his eyes.

"Who are you! And what have you done to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "No, I think the more appropriate question is what did _you_ do to Kagome? You are the whole reason she did this." "What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled. "You see, she thought that you would be more happy if Kikyo was alive than if she were alive, so she traded her existence for Kikyo's. Although, I highly doubt that she knew that she would become my slave. She probably thought that she would die instead, but I have no use for a dead girl." "You bastard!" "Now now Inuyasha, you know whose life I hold right now, so I suggest you be polite and let her kill all of you." With that the man disappeared.

"Kagome snap out of it!" Inuyasha yelled, he ran up to her and started shaking her. "Come on Kagome, what will it take to get you back?!" "Stop Inuyasha, your tactic is clearly not working." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "No I can't stop! She has to snap out of this!" he yelled, then he stopped. When he spoke again, it was a mere whisper filled with sorrow and despair, "I can't stop, she has to snap out of this. I need her to snap out of this." His head was bent towards the ground, "I know you need her, but we have to think rationally." Miroku comforted him. "I have to agree with the monk Inuyasha, we have to find a different way." Sango agreed. Shippo nodded his head. Inuyasha didn't know what came over him, but all of a sudden, he pulled her close. He had one arm around her waist, and the other on her neck, holding her to him tightly.

"Inu-yasha?" it was barely a whisper, but she still said something. He loosened his grip on her. She then pulled back, losing his grip on her. She was holding her head, she seemed like she was in pain. Then, she jumped onto a tree, and disappeared into the shadows. "Kagome!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Damn it, damn it damn it!" he pounded his fist into the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome was shaking in a dark room. She was holding her head in her hands. Her eyes were wide, and they held fear. "W-what's happening to me? What is with all of these images in my head?" she whispered. One image in particular came into her head, an image of a silver-haired, golden eyed man with dog ears. He was holding a woman, a woman who looked much like Kagome, yet, different. The look in her eyes seemed cold and distant. Kagome's eyes seemed lonely and fearful. "Who is he? Why is he and that woman the only person I see? Why do I feel so sad remembering this? Someone, anyone, please help me! I-I don't remember anything!" Kagome broke down, tears were pouring down her face, and her heart hurt so much it felt like it was going to explode. Then she felt something on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Chen. "Oh Chen!" she exclaimed. "I can show you your past Kagome."

He took Kagome's hand and led her to a room. The room was dim; she could make out a majestic red canopy bed. Kagome started to go red. "Don't worry; it's not what you think it is. Go ahead and lie down in it. Pull the curtains closed as well. Kagome did so. Chen started to whisper something that was inaudible.

"Ch-Chen? What is this? What's happening?" Kagome started to get frantic, all of these images that went through her head, "Make them stop! Please!" "It's ok Kagome, you'll be fine. Trust me." "Ok" her cries quieted down to whimpers. Then, silence. "Do you remember now?" "Yes. I remember it all. I'm going to kill him!" Kagome tore down the curtains. Her irises were now the color of blood; her emotions were that of sadness and hatred. "Are you sure you want to kill him?" "Yes" "Then come with me." He led her into a room.

When she came out she was dressed in a lower-cut black kimono with red edges that were higher in the front. It was decorated with a dark pink sash which she used to hold a katana. A bow and arrows were slung across her back. Her hair was put up into a high ponytail with two blade used as pins. She had two more knives stuck up into her sleeves. Vials of different kinds of poison were in a secret compartment within all of the weapons. She was equipped to take action . She was ready for revenge. She was prepared to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Inuyasha!" he turned around, trying to pin point the source of that voice. It sounded familiar. It also sounded like its owner was full of hate. He found a katana pointed at his neck. He turned around, his eyes widened. He took a step back shocked. 'That face, it can't be!' It was Kagome. But she was different, her outfit was different, and the look in her eyes once so soft and loving was hard and full of hatred. "Kagome!" he exclaimed. "Inuyasha, be prepared to die." She said simply, but it him like a ton of bricks.

He stared at her in shock. Everything in front of him was spinning. His world was crumbling right in front of him. Her hatred, it was pointed at him, every last bit of it. His breathing quickened. 'It can't be. It can't be!' He held his head in his hands.

Kagome raised her sword to deliver a final blow. "I'm going to kill you. Traitor." She said that last word with so much venom. His breath caught. 'Traitor? What does that mean?' "Kagome?" "How dare you say my name you swine! After all that you did, you dare say my name?! You dare even speak to me?!" she calmed down, to cool, cold, calm. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, I'm going to kill you anyways." "Do it." Kagome could barely hear it, but it shocked her. She could barely believe he said that. Was he not the one who, "Why is it, that when we're about to die, you left me to save your own hide, but now, you face death willingly? Don't tell me that now you are prepared for death." She then scoffed. "Perhaps I am just over estimating you. You probably are pretending to be fearless, thinking that if I feel that you are accepted to die, I would leave you alone. Well that's no fun, come on show me your fear. I want to enjoy every last bit of this."

"Kill me." Inuyasha was calm. 'I deserve this' he thought, 'it's because of me that she's like this, I deserve this punishment.' The calm unnerved Kagome. 'Why, why is he so calm?' "heh, well if you're not prepared to fight, then maybe I will torture your friends instead." He looked up quickly, fear covering his face. Then, it turned to anger, "Leave them out of this." "Then fight me you bastard." "Tell me, why do you hate me? What did I do?" "Ha! Don't make me laugh, you know what you did!" "Tell me then." "Fine, I will. Maybe that will jog your memory, you pathetic mutt!" 'so much hatred. What happened to Kagome? What does she remember?"

 _ **Kagome's memories**_

A huge serpent demon rose out of the ground. It was making its way towards Kagome, she ran for her life. It was too fast, she ended up running to the woods. 'Help me Inuysha!' she thought desperately. But she knew he would never come. The night before he ran to Kikyo again. Behind Kagome's back. Only ten minutes after he kissed Kagome. Ten minutes after he told her his feelings for her. She kept running until she reached a wide creek, she leapt and landed on the other side. She kept running. She snaked through many trees. The demon was still close behind her. She hid behind a tree. That's when she saw them. Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Don't worry Kikyo. Kagome means nothing to me. I only love you. Kagome is just a jewel shard detector. She's disposable. Once I get all of the jewel shards, I'll either kick her down the well, or kill her. I'll say that I tried everything, but couldn't save her. Then we can go away together. We can finally be happy." "Oh Inuyasha." They then kissed passionately. 'Disposable? Jewel shard detector? Get rid of me? Kill me?' horror was on Kagome's face. Then the monster found her. She ran towards the other two. 'They must be kidding. Inuyasha would never do that.' "What a demon?!" "Inuyasha please! Destroy it!" she pleaded. "Sorry Kagome, I find that I value my life. Why don't you kill it?" with that, he picked Kikyo up, and ran off with her. "Inuyasha!" she called. Then a flash of blue light appeared. "Are you alright?" Kagome sank to her knees, crying. Then, she lifted her head up, the last tear falling to the ground. Her eyes were angry, no, more than that, they were filled with something so dark and evil that nothing could describe it. "I'll kill him." She said. She didn't even yell it, she had that much hatred in her heart. "I'll help you." She looked at the man. "Excuse me?" "I ,Chen, will help you slaughter the one you hate. I will help you get your revenge." "Why are you helping me?" "Because those who destroy love, are ones that deserve the worst death."

 _ **Back to present**_

"That's what I thought then. But now, now I know that there is no such thing as love. Love is a fool's fantasy. There is no such thing as love in this world. Those who believe it are fools. Although Inuyahsa, I must thank you. After all, you were the one who brought me out of that dream and into reality, back to the darkness which truly is this world." Inuyasha was shocked. That memory was not real, it never happened. Her eyes, deep down, almost hidden, he could see the look of someone who was in a nightmare. "So Inuyasha, will you fight, or will you see your friends, no, _Kikyo_ get tortured. If you fight I _might_ consider making her death swift and painless." Inuyasha was pushed into a corner, and he knew it. "Fine I'll fight you." Inuyasha's head was focused to the ground. His bangs were covering his eyes.

She lunged at him with her katana. Inuyasha jumped back and pulled out his Tessaiga. He didn't want to use it on her, but he had no choice. She lunged at him again, but Inuyasha knocked it out of her grasp. She pulled the blade out of her hair, the bun fell out and her hair fell to her shoulders. Inuyasha became distracted by it. She made a jab at his face; he tried to move out of the way, but got a scratch on his cheek. He wiped the blood away. "Like it? That was just a warm-up." She was about to strike again when he grabbed the blade and tossed it aside.

"Why don't you fight me? After all that you did, and you still won't fight back! How dare you!" she screamed hysterically. 'Does she want to die?' Kagome slid the two knives out of her sleeves. Inuyasha was surprised, 'how many weapons does she have?' "Inuyasha, if you don't focus I might have to torture Kikyo." His head snapped up. "Leave her out of this Kagome." "So now you pay attention, you really are a swine." She glared at him, then that glare turned into a smirk. She started to walk seductively towards him. Inuyasha eyed her, he felt attracted to her. When she got close enough, she hugged him. 'She still has the same scent. Her heart is broken, everything is changed about her, except for that wonderful scent.' Then she leaned back and made a slice at his cheek.

A burning sensation started at his cheek, then started to spread throughout his whole body. He started to feel as if he was on fire. "The knife I sliced you with had poison on it. I don't expect that you'll be able to move at all soon. The pain will be exquisite. But don't worry it won't kill you. She started to try to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me." She said coldy. "No, I won't." with that he pulled her closer. He held her close to him, 'I was supposed to protect you, but I failed. I'm going to fix this.' He then pushed her back a little. He cupped her chin with his hand, and tilted her chin up. Their eyes met each other. He closed his eyes, and leaned forward. He then kissed her passionately on the lips. He let all of their shared memories pour through his head. When she struggled a bit, he just pulled her closer, and kissed her more passionately.

Memories were flowing through her head, happy memories, times when she and Inuyasha were together. Times when she laughed with Inuyasha, yelled at Inuyasha, times when she cried to and for Inuyasha. Her eyes widened. The pain in her head started to increase, but the pain in her heart subsided. Then, she deepened the kiss with Inuyasha. She held him close. She wanted him to protect her. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted him. Not dead, but alive. She wanted him to love her. And she realized that he did. They held each other closely, as though if they didn't someone would come and separate each other.

Then they did separate. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha looked into hers. He could see the tears starting to come into Kagome's eyes. "Don't cry Kagome." He said as he wiped them away. "But it's my fault. You're poisoned, you're hurt, and it's all because of me." "No Kagome, it is not your fault. You were tricked, someone changed your memories." "But I let them." He pulled her into his embrace again until her cries stopped, until those shaky breaths calmed down. "None of this is your fault. Don't let anyone ever tell you that."

Then a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Well well well. It seems like she's remembered." It was Chen. "You!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "Do you raise your sword at me Inuyasha?" "Yes, I'll kill you for what you did to Kagome." He growled. "Oh I don't want to do that!" Chen was scared you could see it in his eyes. Inuyasha raised his sword, and did the Wind Scar. Chen jumped out of the way. He then created a sword out of water. "Fine if that's what you want. You truly are pathetic. You still rely on hope and love. Don't you see that those are all fantasies? Can't you realize that life is nothing but darkness?" "You say that they are nothing but fantasy. But the thing is, is that they are very real. Those are what keeps you going, they are what give you a reason to live. Your life has no meaning. Because you have no love, you are unnecessary. You're just a ragged doll that no one ever wants to play with." "You're wrong, I have a meaning!" Chen said desperation in his voice. "Really? What is it?" Chen hung his head, "I-I don't know." "See why you need love and hope? Those are what give you meaning to life." With that Inuyasha raised his sword, and ended Chen's life.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to the camp, hand in hand. "Kagome, I just want you to know. No matter what other people say. No matter what it seems like, I truly do love you." Kagome looked at him. "I know Inuyasha." With that she leaned her head onto his shoulder as they walked on.

THE END

 **I love using songs to inspire my writing; I was listening to Angel of Darkness while writing this. :)**


End file.
